


Cherries and Cigarettes- SooShu

by banana_cooch



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_cooch/pseuds/banana_cooch
Summary: SOOSHU Short stories?1 One shots?? Idk but they’re kinda unfinishedI might not finish a story if I don’t get enough of a reaction from it so please comment if you liked a conceptTrigger warnings - cutting, abuse, childhood trauma
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Your Scent (o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Territorial Alpha Shuhua

It was well known that Shuhua was extremely possessive and as an alpha, it was practically her duty to be territorial over anything that she cared about enough. By the time Shuhua had gotten back to the dorms, she had noticed the lingering smell of a new wolf and although it wasn’t an alpha’s scent it still made her wary. So Shuhua skipped over to Soyeon’s room who she definitely knew was home at the time and asked if anyone had came by recently.   
“Yeah Hoteak came by to hang out with Soojin.” Soyeon explained, too caught up in writing new song lyrics to realize who she had answered to. It wasn’t until the almost sickening scent of peaches filled through the air in frustrated waves did Soyeon realize her mistake. “Shuhua, you better control yourself.” Soyeon growled, too tired to deal with an angry alpha so she used her lead alpha voice over the younger girl. Shuhua mumbled something underneath her breath and responded soon after.  
“Ok eonnie!” As she shut the door a little to hard for comfort. Shuhua should’ve known that it was Hui’s scent by the stupid beta scent that was too weak to hurt anything but still lingered. She bit her lip as she walked to her room to find the smell still prominent inside there too. She groaned knowing that her sworn enemy had entered her own room and if he was there in that moment, his throat would be in her palm. Shuhua quickly shut the door and released more of her scent into the air to drown out the dumb smell of pine and once she was certain enough that the scent was gone, figured she’d watch some movies in the living room. After a couple hours, Shuhua had suddenly woken up from a nap from the sound of the door clicking open.   
“Oh hey Shuhua.” It was Soojin, nose adorably red and scarf engulfing a part of her face to shield from the cold.   
“Hi.” Shuhua could still smell the dumb beta smell around the house and it worse was that Soojin smelled like Hui aswell.   
“Is something wrong?” The omega asked as she took off her scarf and kicked off her shoes.   
“It’s nothing did you let someone in my room it smelled weird.” Shuhua asked, emotion voided from her face. Soojin could tell that the girl was mad and gave the girl an apologetic look.   
“Oh yeah sorry, Hoeteak went in there by accident thinking it was the bathroom.” Soojin answered but Shuhua scoffed.   
“He’s been here multiple times yet he still can’t find the bathroom? Tell your boyfriend to pee outside if he can’t find the bathroom correctly!” Shuhua whined, her soft peach scent starting to become more prominent the more aggravated she was.   
“He’s not my boyfriend!” Soojin protested but Shuhua could only roll her eyes. “He’s not you’ve got the wrong idea!”   
“Whatever eonnie.” Shuhua huffed and the air had diffused quicker than it had thickened. “And go shower you stink!” Shuhua pouted and Soojin scoffed although she found jealous Shuhua extremely adorable. After showering, Soojin makes her way to the couch where Shuhua had been watching movies for the past couple hours.   
“Shuhua, do you want something to eat-“ Soojin was cut off by the alpha jumping on to the girl and snuggling her head into her stomach. Soojin’s heart begun to race as Shuhua climbs on top of Soojin, knocking the girl down further onto the couch. “Shushu stop it.” Soojin huffs as the girl continues to rub her scent all over the omega.   
“We never hang out anymore.” Shuhua quietly whines and Soojin’s heart swells at the adorable pout of the girl who’s on top of her. Shuhua digs her knee in between Soojin’s legs and snuggles further into the girl’s breasts and Soojin chuckles loudly this time.   
“Shuhua!” Soojin scolds the younger girl but the girl just chuckles and grabs Soojin’s hand, holding it above the girl’s head as she sits up.   
“Done.” Shuhua breathes out. “Next times that beta puts his scent on you, im ripping his throat out.” Shuhua whispers, mainly to herself although Soojin could hear her loud and clear. Shuhua takes a moment to appreciate the disheveled look of the omega under her before casually climbing off the girl. “Good night. Soojin unnie.” Shuhua smirks at the girl on the couch and bounces off to her room, the mixed scent of cherries and peaches leaving the air.


	2. Strawberry Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soojin is head over heels.

Shuhua rarely ever gets hurt but when she’s pushed away for the fourth time in under 5 minutes she frowns for half a second before going back to her normal bubbly self and runs to her Minnie eonnie to cling onto her. Soojin notices that she may have been a little too cold to Shuhua in front of the camera but the Korean girl swore that any more affection and she’d burst into flames. Soyeon was the only member that knew of Soojin’s feelings for Shuhua but it was only because Soojin had accidenly slipped while drinking with the shorter girl in Soyeon’s studio. Otherwise, Soojin kept to herself with her feelings. The only time Soojin would be affectionate was when the girls were together in their dorm. Soojin felt much more confortable in a familiar environment and felt as if she could control the rapid beating of her heart that shook her body. She felt bad, she really did. But Soojin could never bring it to herself to be able to show affection in front of the cameras and I killed her because what if Shuhua took her coldness wrong and stopped showing her affection? What made Soojin even more frustrated was how difficult it was to read the maknae. Shuhua was either happy, feigning sadness, or downright bawling. Even when mad Shuhua would just smile or keep a straight face. Soojin had left a little before the V-live had ended to buy groceries for the following week but after loading the van with groceries, she decided to phone up an old friend.  
“What’s up Seo Soojin!”   
“Hoeteak, wanna grab a drink?” The ex-couple had dated during training days and little after their relationship’s exposure but decided to call off the relationship after agreeing that they were better off as friends. Soojin and a few other members were already close to Hui when they were trainees which is why when Hoeteak had picked her up at the dorms, barely anyone batted an eye. By barely anyone Soojin meant Yuqi and Soyeon who were cuddling on the couch after helping Soojin with the groceries. The “puppy sisters” were out somewhere no one really knew (probably on a date) and Shuhua was in her room most likely snacking or playing video games. Soyeon and Yuqi were mainly indifferent because they were also close to the elder, Yuqi being the friendly extrovert she was and Soyeon getting inspiration for Latata before they had debuted. Soojin bidded goodbye to the couple on the couch and walked off with the boy before heading off to a local diner. Soojin took a sip of her strawberry milkshake after a little bit of small talk and smiled as she remembered the way Shuhua’s face would scrunch up in disgust whenever the girl had anything that had to do with strawberries. Hui noticed the blush creeping up on Soojin’s face and chuckled.   
“What cha thinking bout? Or maybe, who are you thinking about?” He teases her like an elementary student and Soojin’s blush deepens.   
“Y-you know who.” She frowned thinking about how much Shuhua didn’t actually like Hui although she never understood why. The two never had time to get along due to language block and Shuhua’s shyness therefore, Shuhua didn’t really know Hoeteak. Soojin did recall the girl getting a little gloomy whenever she would mention hanging out with him though. Hui happened to know about Soojin’s “little” crush on her fellow member and Hui seem totally on board with the girl’s feelings teasing her whenever he got the chance.   
“Why not just confess?” Hui innocently asked but Soojin groaned as she placed her forehead on the table. Never mind acne, Soojin was having an emotional breakdown from being constantly bombarded with unknown feelings. Soojin has truly never had this bad of a crush before, let alone on a girl she was close to.   
“It’s not that easy!” She pouts as she plays around with the pink liquid, a straw in one hand and her head resting in her other. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way.” And at this point Hoeteak calls bs because everyone in the entire world besides the oblivious girl in front of him knew that Shuhua was madly in love with Soojin. He however, acts indifferent as he takes a bite from his cake.


	3. Drunk ILYs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Soojin misses Shuhua too much.

Soojin looked in the mirror and frowned. She wasn’t happy, not with the way she looked or felt. She was tired but the lingering thoughts of her insecurities and fears kept her awake until early in the morning. Soojin hasn’t had real sleep in days, occasionally giving in on the couch as she watched a movie. Soojin missed her girlfriend who was set to come home a week ago from Taiwan but got caught up in family issues so she had to stay a week longer. Shuhua told Soojin she was coming home tomorrow night, but instead booked a little earlier to surprise the older girl. It was another sleepless night for Soojin however, she thought she was starting to go crazy, entertaining the idea of Shuhua simply leaving Korea forever because she found someone prettier and more talented than Soojin. What if Shuhua finally had enough with Soojin and left her? Then where would she go? Soojin was sick of the thoughts and wanted them to stop, pulling out a bottle of Soju. And thats how Shuhua found Soojin once she was dropped home by Yuqi, a sobbing mess on the floor with a few bottles of Soju around her. Shuhua is terrified at the state of her girlfriend and runs up to the girl.  
“Baby whats wrong?” Shuhua asks as she hugs the girl and runs her hands softly down the other’s hair. By the time Soojin’s cries are reduced to quiet sobs, Shuhua was comfortable on the ground, her girlfriend in her arms.   
“You’re home early.” Soojin mutters into Shuhua’s shirt and Shuhua chuckles.   
“Surprise?” Shuhua stares at Soojin with red puffy cheeks and glossy eyes. “Why are you crying?” Shuhua asks and Soojin shakes her head.   
“Nothing.” Soojin was still too drunk to actually speak properly, slurring her words a little. “I missed you.”   
“I missed you too.” Shuhua smiles at the girl who seemingly turns a darker shade of red as she shyly hides in Shuhua’s sweater. Soojin hated herself for forgetting the way her girlfriend felt with her arms around her and breathed in the soft peach scent that became stronger the further she dug her face into her girlfriend’s chest.   
“I wanna sleep now.” Soojin whispers, content in the position she was in.   
“Not here, you’re gonna hurt your neck!” Shuhua chuckles at how adorable her drunk girlfriend was. “Come on.” Shuhua helps Soojin up who only stumbles back to the ground, bumping onto the table on the way down. Soojin begins to cry even more and Shuhua panics.   
“Omo are you ok?” Shuhua dives back down to the girl who’s crying. “You’re such a baby Jin-ah.” Shuhua cradles the girl’s face with her hands and squishes Soojin’s cheeks. Shuhua swoons at the way her girlfriend’s lips squish adorably and gives her a peck on the lips before hoisting Soojin up and carries her bridal style to their bedroom.   
“Kiss me again.” Soojin pouts and Shuhua chuckles before pressing her lips onto Soojin’s and pulling away to find Soojin’s eyes still closed. “More!” Soojin whines and Shuhua peppers the girl with kisses all over her face, making sure to save the mole under her left eye for last. Soojin giggles adorably at the way her girlfriend was kissing her and flails around a little but doesn’t fight back.   
“I love you Soojin.” Shuhua never fails to remind Soojin of her love for her and Soojin grins back, her smile lopsided and her eyes droopy from the drowsiness.   
“I love you too.”


	4. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extremely short story of how Sooshu’s life would look like.

“Shuhua do the laundry!” Soojin shouts from the kitchen. The girl was making dinner while Shuhua played video games on the floor of their living room. Shuhua doesn’t look away from the TV but hums and continues to play. “Shuhua do it now or you’re going to forget.” Soojin whines and Shuhua hums again.   
“Jin-ah.” She sweetly says, “My wonderful, beautiful, talented girlfriend, I will do the laundry after this game!” Soojin rolls her eyes despite her cheeks burning and portraying light pink complexion. Shuhua continues to button mash and stuff a few chips into her mouth. Soojin stirs the pan full of vegetables, rice, and meat a few more times before turning the stove off and pouring the food into a plate. By the time Soojin finishes with the dish she walks over to her girlfriend and takes a seat on the couch behind her.   
“Shushu, I’m never going to marry you if you don’t help out.” Soojin says and Shuhua shoots up from her seat. Shuhua grins cheekily at her girlfriend and runs over to the laundry room. Soojin chuckles and pulls out two plates to place them onto the counter where both girls usually ate. Shuhua is found happily skipping out the hallway fie minutes later and shuffles behind the slightly taller girl before placing her arms around Soojin’s waist.   
“Will you marry me now Jin-Jin?” The girl cutely asks.   
“I’ll think about it baby.” The other responds and Shuhua dances around the kitchen excitedly as she sings a song in her native language. “Grab the utensils for me?” Shuhua nods and grabs two pairs of chopsticks. “Make sure they match!” Soojin adds in and Shuhua checks if the chopsticks matched.   
“Of course Jin-ah” Shuhua says and runs over to the counter before excitedly sitting on the stool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short, the next update will be longer I promise!


	5. Soft Peaches and Cherries [o] (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Omegaverse AU is a little different from the normal kind and there’s a lot of backstory that I didn’t cover in this section of the story, so if y’all want me to explain it I can.  
> Alpha Soojin, Omega Shu

Shuhua skipped down the road, skirt picked up slightly through the wind until she suddenly picked up a familiar scent. Turning around, Shuhua was surprised to find Soyeon, her Alpha friend, behind her.  
“Soyeon Unnie! Weird to find you here.” Shuhua greeted and the girl shyly smiled.  
“Actually Yuqi sent me to walk with you since she couldn’t today. I only live 2 minutes away from your house maybe we can all walk to school together.” Soyeon explained and Shuhua excitedly nodded, smiling brightly.  
“Of course!” Shuhua clung on to the Alpha’s arm and walked with the shorter girl, both talking about the upcoming dance the school was hosting. Soyeon was one of the only Alphas Shuhua trusted. Although being an omega, the girl presented herself as a beta and wore way too much scent blockers to hide her scent. Her neighbor and best friend, Yuqi, was also an omega and was the only one who knew of her secret. Shuhua envied the fact that Yuqi could be so open about her rank despite the harsh treatment both had faced back in their home towns. Yuqi however, was a sub omega and could hide her scent much easier and controlled her wolf much better. Korea was a little less traditional about their views on omegas but Shuhua remained wary. Upon arrival of their school, both girls greeted Minnie and Miyeon, a beta couple whom were practically like family to Shuhua. Shuhua happily greeted Minnie and bickered with Miyeon a little before the four found their way to Shuhua’s home room.  
“Meet us at the tree for lunch today Shuhua!” Minnie said and Shuhua smiled and nodded.  
“Ok Unnie I’ll be there.” Shuhua spent the better portion of her morning scribbling in her notebook random drawing and working on homework the next day until suddenly a girl whom Shuhua had never seen before sat next to her.  
“Is this AP Art?” The girl asked and Shuhua nodded. “Is it ok if I sit here?” This time Shuhua took the time to look up at the girl. Her hair was a dark red and she smelled like cherries.  
“Go ahead.” Shuhua motioned to the seat next to her and the girl smiled gratefully. The girl seemed quiet and Shuhua pitied the girl so despite being extremely shy herself, the omega tried her best to start a conversation.  
“Are you new here? I’ve never seen you around.” Shuhua was extremely talented at recognizing faces and could tell when someone didn’t belong. The red haired girl nodded.  
“Yeah. I really don’t know whats going on.” The girl awkwardly stated, fidgeting with the ends of her sleeves, a habit Shuhua found the girl doing often as they spoke more.  
“Well, if you don’t have anyone to sit with, you can sit with me and my group during lunch.” Shuhua offered, her tone making her words sound more like a question than an offer.  
“I’d like that.” The girl smiled and Shuhua smiled brightly back. Shuhua had no idea why but she felt as if she’d like the new girl a lot. Class ended the same, Shuhua scribbling random drawings into her notebook while trying to understand the nonsense the teacher spewed out. The the bell finally rung, Shuhua quickly threw her notebook into her backpack and prepared to leave.  
“Wait!” The girl who sat next to her stopped her and Shuhua almost threw her head against the wall for being so forgetful.  
“Sorry. I just hate this class too much.” Shuhua shyly explained which caused the red haired girl to laugh.  
“It’s fine. By the way, I never got your name.”  
“Shuhua, and yours?”  
“Soojin.”  
“Alright Soojin-ssi, are you a junior by the way?” The girl nods. “I guess I’ll have to call you Soojin Unnie then!” Shuhua grinned and took her new friend’s hand. “Let’s go Unnie!” Shuhua led Soojin to her group’s usual hang out, a large cherry blossom inside the school’s second courtyard that students barely ever hung around. It was winter so the tree wasn’t bloomed but if it were, the group would have to hang inside the music room due to Shuhua’s lame allergies.  
“Hey guys!” Shuhua greeted as she threw her backpack onto the wooden picnic table.  
“Hey Shu who’s the new friend?” Yuqi asked smiling at the new girl.  
“Ah this is Soojin.” Shuhua proceeded to introduce Soojin to her friends and they seemed to get along extremely well. Miyeon, being slightly protective of Shuhua, eyes Soojin down a little but smiles and greets the seemingly harmless and shy girl with open arms. Shuhua pulls out her lunch to find it half gone.  
“Where’s the other half of your food Shu?” Yuqi asks and she shrugs.  
“I kinda fed it to the strays before heading out to school.” Shuhua cheekily rubs her nape as Miyeon and Minnie scold her for not thinking of herself first.  
“So Soojin eonnie, I don’t mean to sound rude but what’s your rank?” Yuqi curiously asks and the question seemed to grab everyone’s attention besides Soyeon who is busily typing on her laptop, most likely producing a new song for a client. Producing was a side job for the girl, music being a passion for the young alpha.  
“Ah, i’m an,” She pauses for a second, “Alpha, a true alpha.” Soojin hesitated telling her new friends about her ranking. Being a true alpha was rare and true alpha men were highly feared on top of that.  
“No way I would’ve had no idea! You’re seem nothing like the type.” Minnie says and Soojin smiles shyly.  
“Yeah, my family was the same way. I had to get my rank checked twice.” Soojin explains and Shuhua remains quiet. Yuqi’s comforts Shuhua by reaching for the other omega’s hand and squeezes it, reminding her that nothing bad could happen as long as she had her friends here, and maybe Shuhua could begin trusting more Alphas for once. Alphas besides Tzuyu and Soyeon.  
“You don’t smell like an Alpha either.” Miyeon points out Soojin’s faint cherry smell and Soojin chuckles.  
“It actually a lot stronger when I’m not using scent blockers.”  
“Wah! Why are you scent blockers when you’re an Alpha?” Yuqi sounds bewildered and Soyeon, who’s on the other side of Yuqi, nudges her to calm down a bit.  
“I’ve been told that a true alpha’s scent could severely damage another alpha’s sense of smell if it becomes too strong.” Soyeon explains and Soojin nods.  
“It’s never happened to me but I prefer people not being able to tell I’m an alpha anyways.” The friend group nod and continue chatting about random things until lunch ends.  
By the time school ends, Shuhua is searching for a certain omega that she’d normally walk home with. She spots Yuqi among a group of seniors, along with Soyeon and Soojin. Shuhua remains a little further back, hoping to avoid being dragged into introductions and unnecessary greeting to a large group of alphas and betas that Shuhua especially hated. Shuhua especially disliked that group of seniors due to the fact that they’d hang out by the shop that Shuhua’s family owned and would constantly harass the local stray that liked to come by for a meal provided by the freshman. Shuhua tried her best to tell the boys away but they’d end up laughing at her and skating away after pushing the cats around a little more just to annoy the younger girl. When the group finally breaks apart, Yuqi spots the freshman and waves the girl towards the group of three. Shuhua notices Soyeon talking to Soojin who is holding a skateboard.  
“We can walk home now.” Yuqi says as she grabs Shuhua hand and hooks her arm through Shuhua’s. Shuhua notices Soyeon’s glance at the youngers’ hand and smiles at how obvious the girl was.  
“I have to stay back today sorry girls.” Soyeon smiles and the two girls nod and turn to Soojin.  
“Which way are you heading, do you wanna head home with us?” Shuhua asks and the girl nods.  
“I’m heading the same way as you.” She shyly responds and Shuhua brightly smiles.  
“Let’s go then!” Yuqi yells as she drags the two girls down the street. The Shuhua and Yuqi mainly spoke as Soojin quietly listened, keeping her gaze on Shuhua as they walked. Soojin couldn’t tell what it was but she felt as if Shuhua was hiding something about herself. It was briefly mentioned how Shuhua was a Beta but “beta” simply didn’t sit right with the alpha. Soojin quickly shrugged away the thought, thinking that maybe things were better off not thought about too much and once they arrived on Soojin’s street, the girl realized that they had been walking the same way the entire walk home.  
“I live here Unnie. Where do you live?” Shuhua asks Soojin.  
“Ah. I live right next to you.” Soojin points out the large grey house to the right of Shuhua’s house and Yuqi gestures to the house across the street.  
“Well thats cool cause I live right across so maybe we can all walk to school together.” The three agree to walk to school together and head into their homes to rest. The next day Shuhua is walking with Soyeon, Yuqi, and Soojin. The four learn a lot about Soojin like how the girl just moved in a month before school had started to which Yuqi and Shuhua agree on once seeing Soojin’s parents who were currently back in Korea with Soojin’s sister. School goes by quickly with Shuhua’s friends around and the 15 year old couldn’t help but feel like group she hung with started to feel like family.  
Around a month later, Shuhua had decided to head to the corner store near her home for some snacks after a shower. Pulling on a mask, the girl quickly made her way downstairs to check if anyone was home. If there was anyone, they probably wouldn’t let get go due to the fact that the young girl was an omega but being an omega never stopped the girl from doing whatever she wanted. Grabbing a jacket, the girl quickly made her way out the front door after figuring everyone was still out. Shuhua skips over to the corner store and picks out a few snacks before heading over to the cashier who gives her a strange look.  
“Are you sure its safe for someone like you to be out at this time?” Shuhua gives the woman a shy smile, confused at what she meant since Shuhua normally went out like this with no one suspecting a thing until she remembered that she forgot to put on her scent blockers. Scent blockers took a few minutes to actually take away the full smell of an omega and Shuhua soon realized that she didn’t have enough money for another one, even if she didn’t buy the snacks, so she resorted to getting home as quickly as possible. After thanking the cashier, Shuhua quickly ran down the corner before she was stopped by a large man who looked to be in his late fourties.  
“What’s a pretty omega like you doing out here alone?” The man asks and Shuhua begins to smell charcoal and rust. She gags a little from the smell but tries her best to stay calm in hopes that her scent doesn’t get out to attract more alphas. Shuhua simply continues to walk, hoping that the drunk man would leave her alone until suddenly, she feels hands wrap around her wrist and pulls her against the brick wall on her right.  
“Don’t you dare ignore me. Don’t move.” The man uses his alpha voice and Shuhua whimpers under the burning pressure, the alpha voice making her entire body feel as if it were on fire. The man’s hand travels under Shuhua’s shirt but before any skin was touched she hears a growl.  
“Get off of her.” Shuhua hears another voice and she before she knew it the man was on the ground with a red haired alpha on top of the man, throwing punches. The man got up and tried to swing back but Soojin dodged the man’s attack and kicked him in the stomach. Soojin growled once again at the man on the ground and the look on the man’s face turned into fear and he got up and ran away. Shuhua quickly ran to the alpha and embraced the girl, arms still trembling from fear.  
“It’s ok Shu. I’m here.” The alpha softly said, rubbing the girl’s head as Shuhua buried her head into the taller girl’s hoodie, the powerful scent of wild cherries and vanilla calmed the omega down. Soojin sat down on the curb with the Shuhua after she had calmed down.  
“Can you wait here? I’ll be quick I swear.” Soojin explains and Shuhua quietly nods. Soojin quickly throws off her hoodie and hands it to the smaller girl. “Wear this please.” Shuhua watched as Soojin ran into the corner store Shuhua had just been in and took of her jacket before throwing on the hoodie Soojin gave her. The smell of the girl oddly calmed her down yet Shuhua had no idea why. It barely even took 5 minutes for the Alpha to come running back out with a monster energy in one hand and a cup in the other.  
“I got you hot chocolate. Do you like hot chocolate? I can get you something else if you don’t like it-“  
“Hot chocolate is great. Thanks Soojin eonnie.” Shuhua softly smiles and Soojin smiles back, her cheeks burning a bit from embarrassment. Soojin cracks open her can after she hands Shuhua the cup of hot chocolate and takes a seat on the curb next to the omega. “Why are you drinking that now? Will you be able to sleep?” Soojin chuckles and takes a sip of the drink.  
“Nah I took a nap the moment I got home so I probably won’t be sleeping tonight.” Soojin suddenly remembers something and jumps up to grab her skateboard that was thrown to the side earlier. “Sorry had to grab my skateboard before a Karen steals it for her son or something.” Soojin jokes hoping to lighten up the younger girl’s mood and Shuhua chuckles before her phone suddenly goes off.  
“Hello?” Its her mom.  
“Shuhua where are you? Did you leave by yourself again?” Her mom yells and Shuhua flinches from the volume.  
“I’m with a friend Ma.” Shuhua responds.  
“Which friend?”  
“Uhh, Yuqi Ma.” Shuhua flinches at how bad she was at lying. Despite being a convincing actress, one thing the girl couldn’t do was lie.  
“Do you know what time it is? Are you staying with Yuqi then?” Her mom asks, used to the omega sleeping over with her friend. Shuhua had know Yuqi for many years due to the fact that they were neighbors so Shuhua’s mom was completely fine with Shuhua staying over.  
“Uhh yeah.” Shuhua says as she quickly makes eye contact with Soojin who looks at her slightly confused.  
“Ok honey, make sure to text me first next time and tell Yuqi to come over for dinner tomorrow.” Her mom coos before hanging up.  
“It was my mom.” Shuhua awkwardly explains to Soojin and the girl nods. Shuhua quickly texts Yuqi to ask what she’s doing.  
Shuhua: What are you doing rn?  
Shuhua gets a reply seconds later.  
Woogs: I’m with Soyeon rn. Why?  
Shuhua contemplates asking to stay over since she had Soyeon over hoping that something might actually happen for once with Shuhua not around for once.  
Shuhua: Nothing have fun ;0 ;)  
Woogs: STFU >:V  
“Uhm Unnie?” Shuhua quietly asks, afraid of something but she doesn’t know what, maybe rejection? “Could I maybe stay with you for the night? I kinda told my mom I’d stay with Woogs but shes with Soyeon right now.” Shuhua adverts her eyes to the empty road and braces herself for rejection. Who would let someone you just met to stay the night? Shuhua thinks that she have gone crazy.  
“Sure.” Soojin shyly answers and lefts herself off the ground. She offers Shuhua a hand who gladly takes it and Soojin lifts her up a little too quickly. Shuhua ends up crashing into the alpha.  
“Ah! Sorry Unnie. You must be cold do you want your hoodie back?” Shuhua quietly asks and the girl furiously blushes, her entire face turning red. Soojin thanks the poor lighting for covering up the pathetic color of her face and shakes her head.  
“No!” Soojin clears her throat. “I m-mean its ok. I don’t want other alphas smelling your scent and giving us a hard time.” She shyly tries to explain but ends up cringing in her word choice. Shuhua nods, not seeming to pick up Soojin’s sudden internal panic and hands Soojin her own jacket.  
“I guess you can wear mine then.” Shuhua awkwardly holds out her jacket hoping that the girl would take it, which she does. Soojin throws the jacket on and picks up her skateboard.  
“Let’s go.” Soojin smiles and begins walking with Shuhua pressed against her side.  
“What were you doing around here at this time anyways Unnie?” Shuhua asks.  
“I was just getting a snack. Next time you wanna go out just call me. I’m right next door.” Soojin nudges the girl and the smaller girl who nods gratefully. Shuhua suddenly hears a loud car honk and ends up grabbing Soojin’s hand for comfort despite the older girl probably being more startled. Shuhua doesn’t let go of the other girl’s hand until they reach Soojin’s front door. Soojin hesitantly removes the younger girl’s hand from her own, the girl too distracted by the red rose bush next to the front door to say much. Soojin calls to the girl who happily hops up to follow the alpha into her home.  
“My parents aren’t home so you can just sleep in my room and I’ll sleep somewhere else.” Soojin says and the smaller girl shyly nods. “Let me go clean up a little. You can place the snack on the counter.” Soojin points to the kitchen and Shuhua places the plastic bag onto the counter. Shuhua awkwardly waits around the kitchen, not knowing what to do until Soojin finds the girl awkwardly standing in the middle of her kitchen. “What are you doing there?” Soojin chuckles and grabs the Omega’s hand. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” Soojin asks.  
“Sure. What are we watching?” Shuhua responds as she looks around Soojin’s room. The walls are covered in posters and random vinyls.  
“I don’t know. You can pick.” Soojin says and Shuhua nods as she picks a random movie on Soojin’s laptop. Both girls quickly got comfortable, and Shuhua ended up falling asleep half way through the movie. The girl laid softly on Soojin’s chest and the Soojin tried her best not to move too much. After the movie ended Soojin tried her best to remove herself from under the omega to let the girl sleep easier but the moment she moved the girl snuggled deeper into her chest and threw and arm around her waist, tightly clutching the older girl in her embrace.  
“Shuhua?” Soojin whispered but was met with no response. Soojin ended up falling asleep in the embrace of the girl. She could smell the soft peach scent wafting off the omega and it calmed Soojin down enough for her to fall asleep.  
Shuhua suddenly wakes up to the sound of her phone going off and reaches under herself to realize that someone’s arm was around her waist. Her eyes trail up the sleeping alpha until Shuhua’s eyes linger on the soft features of the girl’s face. It was so hard to believe that the girl could be an alpha let alone a true alpha. Shuhua picks up the phone that was still ringing and brings it up to her ear.  
“Hello?” Shuhua groggily says, still not fully awake.  
“Shuhua?” It was Yuqi. “Are you ready? I’m coming over in a bit.” Yuqi says and Shuhua checks the time to realize that it was only 7 in the morning.  
“Don’t come over I’m not home.”  
“Hmm? Then were are you?” Yuqi asks.  
“I’m at Soojin unnie’s. Come over here instead.” Shuhua feels a shift next to her and feels the girl next to her sit up before laying back into bed.  
“Uhh ok.” Yuqi drags on the ok before asking, “Why are you with Soojin?”  
“I’ll explain later.” Shuhua responds, too tired to explain everything to her best friend.


End file.
